Naruto Hidden in the mist
by wackowriter
Summary: Naruto gets exiled from his home for a year and decides to be a ninja of Kirigakure instead but how will people react when a year later he is reavealed as a Kiri ninja NarutoxOC on hiatus


I'm not to sure about writng a fanfiction honestly but I thought I would give it a go and if I enjoy writing then I will carry on, My puntuaity is probably wrong and if you wanna tell me what I did wrong then feel free.

With out further ado you can read it

If you want to

________________________________________________________________________

**Naruto Hidden In The Mist**

Hatake kakashi sped his way towards the village hidden in the leaves with a boy on each shoulder.

One of these boys had bright, spiky blonde hair and was wearing a blue and orange jumpsuit which had a hole on the left side as well as several rips and blood stains whilst the other had a blue top with the Uchiha family crest over on the back as well as white shorts which also had several rips and blood stains.

Hatake Kakashi had found his two students unconscious next to each other in The Vally Of the end after he had felt huge chakra signatures coming from that area and judging from the landscape which was blown apart it had been a fierce battle.

Kakashi recognized the hole on his blonde student's jumpsuit as a direct hit from a Chidori and felt waves of guilt from teaching his technique to his student who used it to try and kill his other student. A sliver of curiosity crept into his mind amidst the guilt. If Naruto had got hit by a chidori and pierced straight through then he should by all rights be dead, he supposed the fox had come into it somewhere as he had seen the wound Naruto had healed from on the wave mission, but to heal from a Chidori wound which had gone straight through his body, that was incredible.

Kakashi was nearing the gate now with both boys slung across his shoulders. He haphazardly showed his pass to the guards at the gate and muttered a quick "Retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke mission completed"

He rushed towards the hospital didn't even bother to go in to the front desk but just ran straight up the wall and in through the window and dropped them both on to separate hospital beds getting attention from the doctors and nurses around him. Next he ran straight to the Hokage tower and burst through the door to her office.

"Naruto and Sasuke are both critically injured and are in the hospital right now Hokage-Sama." Tsunade, who had at that time been reading up on some papers to rebuilding the southern wall after the invasion, dropped her paper and rushed out to the hospital.

Once she got there she inspected the two; both suffered from chakra burns to their chakra system from foreign substances (Naruto from Kyuubi's chakra and Sasuke from curse seal level 2) both suffered bone fractures, Sasuke had two broken ribs, Naruto a fractured skull as well as his left arm muscles barely responsive. All these injuries would take days to heal and both would likely be in a coma for a couple of days, all in all it would mean a long nights work for Tsunade.

'Damn these kids and their recklessness' she muttered as she patched up Kiba's rib after it had been broken. Medic teams had been sent out to find the other gennins who had left on the mission. Shikimaru, Rock Lee and Kiba and Akumaru had been brought back by the sand siblings but none of those were in critical condition, no the real problem had been found when the medic teams had brought back Choji barely alive and Neji in a comatose state from blood loss. Even with all her medical expertise and the Akamichi family's records on the three pills she could not save him and he had passed on a couple of hours only minutes before Neji had passed on as well. 'Shame as well he was a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan and had jonin level Taijutsu at the age of 14 and thanks to Naruto he was beginning to be a lot more civil and better person'.

Naruto blearily opened his eyes to a bright white room as he realized he was lying on the most comfortable bed in his life if not for the fact that every bone In his body ached like hell he would have thought he was in heaven.

"Easy, easy" said a voice to his left as Naruto tried to sit up straight. He turned his head to look at the laziest chunin in fire country if not the world, Shikimaru. It took a moment for Naruto to recall why he was in the hospital and what had happened.

"Is Sasuke here, is everyone all right , what about fuzzy brows I left him with the bones guy" Naruto asked frantically.

"Sasuke is still in a coma, Rock Lee "Shikimaru stressed "is fine, a bit battered up but fine the others well" Shikimaru looked suddenly saddened. Naruto had never seen that expression on Shikimaru and it scared him.

"Wh-What happened to the others Shikimaru" Naruto tried to say steadily. Shikimaru took a big breath.

"Kiba and Akumaru should be okay after some physical therapy, I'm okay just a broken finger, Neji" he stopped and took another breath " Neji died, took an arrow just above the heart Choji… Choji took three of the special Akimichi pills which gives them tremendous strength eventually kills them and Choji did just that and you apparently defeated Sasuke at the valley of the end and were both unconscious by the time Kakashi sensei picked you two up." Naruto smiled sadly but had to say something.

"Shikimaru, about Choji, I'm sorry"

"I know, he was a kind hearted person and a good friend but you aren't the person I want to apologise, I'm just waiting for Sasuke to wake up just to beat him in to a coma again" Shikimaru said in a fire Naruto had also never seen before, he smiled at his friend, it would seem Shikimaru would be all right after all.

Just then two girls came storming in. One had bright pink hair and the other had bright blonde hair and both wore angry expressions on their faces. Sakura came towards Naruto's bed first and started to yell at him.

"Naruto-Baka I can't believe you tried to kill Sasuke-Kun, I asked you to bring him back for me and instead you try and kill him" Sakura screamed. Naruto was taken aback, Sakura had yelled at him for being stupid and insulting Sasuke all the time but he had never thought she would hate him for bringing back Sasuke, he fulfilled his promise to her and he thought she would finally give him a chance to date her, she was one of the reasons he tried so hard to bring back Sasuke after all.

"Sakura-Chan" Naruto said timidly "he was trying to kill me so I-" but Sakura slapped Naruto across the bandaged side of his face.

"How dare you try and say that Sasuke-Kun tried to kill you, Sasuke-Kun has always valued teamwork and would only attack you if you attacked him first, I can't believe you tried to kill him, what did you think that once Sasuke-Kun was out of the way I would be with you, I hate you Naruto Uzumaki." And with that she gave him a thunderous look and stormed away over to sasuke's bed and sat down next to him.

Naruto took a deep breath and noticed to blood coming down the cheek where Sakura had slapped him, she had slapped over the cut on his cheek and it had reopened. When he looked back up he saw ino's angry face again.

"How could you do that to Sasuke-Kun Naruto-Baka-" Ino started but she was cut off by Shikimaru"

"Ino stop it, you do realise that the Uchiha is a traitor" Shikimaru spat "and he is the reason that Choji and Neji are dead, Naruto had every right to kill the Uchiha and should have done, I can only hop he gets executed for this."

Ino stopped and took a look at Shikimaru's angry face and took in what he had said.

"Choji is d-dead" Ino stammered. Shikimaru calmed down and again looked saddened.

"Yes, he used his three Akimichi pills which gave him the strength to defeat his opponent who he volunteered to stay behind and defeat." Ino gasped, she had never thought Choji to be strong at all, in body or in spirit, she felt bad for always picking on him for being fat.

Three days later Naruto, Shikimaru and Sasuke were summoned by the council of the village to discuss Sasuke's desertion, and the deaths of to prominent members of two ninja clans. The council was made up of 24 members including the Hokage. These were 10 civilian members who had bought there way in or were representatives of certain groups like the representatives of all trading merchants, also there were 10 ninja clan heads, there was the Hokage and there were the ex-head of the ANBU and current head of the shadow organisation ROOT called Danzo and finally there were the two elders and advisors of the Hokage.

In this meeting three things were decided; one of which that Shikimaru Nara was by no means responsible for what happened to his team Secondly of which that Sasuke Uchiha was sentenced to 1 mouth suspension of Ninja duty and 2 weeks house arrest in the Uchiha estate and lastly that Naruto Uzumaki was released from Ninja duty exiled for one year out of the village hidden in the leaves until further review for attempting to use Kyuubi's chakra and attempting to kill the Uchiha instead of bring him back to Konoha. Tsunade tried to defend him but there was only so much she could do to stop the council for ordering execution. The end vote was 20-4 to exile for a year, the people against were mostly made up of people who saw Naruto as the Kyuubi and the four were made of the Akimichi, Nara and the Inuzuka clan heads as well as the Hokage.

Naruto fumed at the injustice at it all, Sasuke turns traitor and gets Neji and Choji killed and he who brought the damn Uchiha back gets exiled. He hated Sasuke now who had given testimony of Naruto trying to kill him which had been one the reason the council had had the opportunity to get rid of him in the first place.

He also hated Sakura now who had laughed at him when he told her and Kakashi the result of the trial and who had also said 'he deserved it'. He deserved it, how could she something like that to him, he had shown her nothing but kindness and loyalty to her ever since he had met her and she had showed only hatred and her fists.

Kakashi had verbally castrated Sakura and Sasuke when he found out about there attitudes towards him but Sasuke just walked of afterwards not seeming to care with Sakura tagging along after him. Kakashi had been good towards him and had apoligised profusely about not training him better and always overlooking him for Sasuke.

The day of Naruto's exile came all to soon and Naruto found himself at the gates of Konoha with a rucksack over his shoulder carrying food, a sleeping bag and some spare clothes, Naruto had taken off his hitai-ite and his hair fell messily around his face as a result.

Kakashi had dragged Sakura and Sasuke there all four were standing there awkwardly as Naruto was supposed to say his goodbyes. Kiba was still in the hospital and Shikimaru was surprisingly having private training with Asuma, apparently he had been much more focused on his training since Choji's death.

Naruto shuffled his feet and nervously scratched the back of his head until Sasuke spoke with his usual sneer.

"Don't get lost or get eaten by bears dobe, I wouldn't have to tell most ninjas this but you are dead last" Sasuke laughed.

"Well this dead last beat you to a pulp at the Valley Of The End so if I'm a dobe what does that make you teme" Naruto retorted hotly.

"Don't insult Sasuke-Kun Naruto-Baka, the only reason you came close to beating Sasuke-Kun is because he was weakened by resisting Orochimaru's mind control" Sakura shouted. Naruto just shock his head,' How could I have ever liked Sasuke's number 1 fan girl is beyond me' Naruto thought.

"What are you going to do now Naruto" Kakashi inquired as Sakura tried to ask Sasuke on a date again and Sasuke just ignored her.

"I don't know anybody outside Konoha so I figure I will just hang around a town for a bit, Kage bushin is excellent for manual labour." Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm still going to have to teach team 7 but i have some one else to replace you, it won't be the same without you Naruto."

"Well see you in a year I suppose-"Naruto started but Kakashi cut him off.

"Good luck Naruto and I know I have said this before but I'm sorry this has happened."

Naruto turned on his heal and walked out of the gates to the jeering and mocking of the guards.' A New chance' Naruto thought ' I can do anything I want, shame I don't know anybody outside of Konoha' Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, he did know someone outside of Konoha 'Inari and Tsunami and the drunk bridge builder from the wave mission how could I forget them, I don't know if they would let me stay or not but I hope so.

Apparently Kyuubi wasn't happy about Naruto nearly dieing at The Valley Of The End and decided not to be such a big asshole to Naruto although Kyuubi still felt that his container was pathetically weak.

"Oi fox, can you remember the way to wave country" said Naruto in his mind to the Kyuubi. Kyuubi in response grumbled in his mind something about going through Naruto's memories and telling him to turn right in about 10 miles.

Back in Konoha Kakashi was still watching Naruto walk off, it was sad that he had been treated badly by the village but maybe this break would do him some good

End of chapter 1

________________________________________________________________________

The next chapter should be out in a couple of days, I've already written it I just need to re-read it and stuff

Kage Bushin- Shadow clone jutsu B rank

Creates a physical clone purly made out of charka and can use all the users abilities and techniques

Chidori-thousand birds A rank

Using lightning manipulation the user holds lightning in their hand and can use it to stab however the user has to stab in a straight line making it easier to block

Rasengan-Spiriling sphere A Rank

The user creates a ball of rotating charka in his hand and can attack the enemy with it.


End file.
